Sirius
Sirius is a character in the ''Bomberman'' series. He only appears in Bomberman 64. His purpose at the beginning of the game is to serve as a guide for learning the game's controls and mechanics, and he continues to assist White Bomberman throughout the main part of the game, but he eventually shows his true intentions as a manipulative villain. Background Some time before Bomberman 64, Altair, Orion, Artemis, and Regulus teamed up to steal the Omni Cube, which holds great power, from Sirius, the emperor of Rainbow Palace. Even with the four working together, they were barely able to steal the cube from him. To power the Onmi Cube, the four began draining the energy of planets around the galaxy, and one of them was Planet Bomber. As Sirius wanted the Omni Cube back, he searched for the hero of that planet that could defeat Altair for him, because, without the cube, Sirius was unable to even scratch him. Sirius finds White Bomberman and decides to use and cooperate with him. Sirius tells that he wants to defeat Altair in return for revenge, because he killed his family and destroyed his planet. However, these were just "corny lies" told by Sirius to induce Bomberman to help him recover the Omni Cube from Altair. After Bomberman found all the Gold Cards and defeated Altair, Sirius showed up, absorbed the power of the Omni Cube, knocked Regulus in a pit, and vaporized Altair and Vega with an extra-large laser. As Sirius didn't need Bomberman anymore, he headed to Rainbow Palace to destroy Planet Bomber. Regulus destroyed the Omni Cube and teamed up with Bomberman to fight Sirius. In the end, Sirius was completely destroyed. Alternatively, if Bomberman does not collect all of the Gold Cards prior to defeating Altair, Regulus will carry Altair away to safety. This causes Sirius to express his disappointment with Bomberman, and he then appears to leave Planet Bomber, saying that he and Bomberman will probably never meet again. The bad ending concludes showing that Altair's attempted destruction of Planet Bomber resumed. However, a teaser showing Bomberman in the Rainbow Palace appears during the credits after this ending, suggesting to the player that there is more to be done. Personality Sirius is a mysterious man, initially seeming like a good person. Gradually, his conversations with Bomberman start sounding more sinister and suspicious. After defeating Altair with all available Gold Cards collected, Sirius reveals his true personality as a cruel and manipulative liar who uses anyone to get what he wants, seeing as he manipulated Bomberman for the entire course of the game and intended to destroy both him and Planet Bomber once he was no longer of any use to him. Powers *Sirius can convert into a flight mode for speed amd maneuverability. *His abilities in Green Garden are just bombs, bomb kick, bomb throw, and pumped bomb. However, he can pump up a bomb instantaneously. *In the first phase of Rainbow Palace, he is able to burn Bomberman with a laser while flying above horizontally randomly on the platform. *In the second phase, he loses this ability, but instead gains the ability to fire a large flaming beam straight ahead of him. It takes over three seconds to initiate and takes another three seconds to stop, but he is invulnerable while firing it. Gold Cards (Green Garden) #Bounce a pumped bomb off his head #Catch him in a pumped explosion #Damage him #Defeat him without throwing him over the edge #Defeat him by target time Gold Cards (Rainbow Palace) #Defeat him in the first phase within the target time (It resets in the second phase) #Bounce a pumped bomb off his head during the second phase. #Catch him in a pumped explosion during the second phase. #Keep Regulus alive until the end (best done by throwing hearts at Regulus, since he has a tendency to take damage) #Defeat him by target time Quotes Voice: *"I guess I'd better help." (saving Bomberman from falling during the fight with Mantis) *"Hahahaha!" (getting back the Omni Cube from Altair) *"Hahahaha! Give it up!" (taking damage for the first time during the final battle) *"Yo!" (before firing his anti-matter beam) * "NOOOOOOOO!" (during his death animation) Text: *"Do you plan to defeat them? Then, I'll let you in on a secret. I've got a bone to pick with them. Because of the force field, there's no way you'll be able to get near, let alone get in, the Central Base! But, if you destroy the 4 anchors to the base, the field will be deactivated and you can destroy the base from within. ...it's asking too much to have you go alone, so I'll give you a hand." (Asking Bomberman to defeat Masked Trio) *"I'm here to help, just like I promised. First, I need to teach you some basic moves.Move the Control Stick a little to walk, and a lot to run. Keep in mind that you should walk when you're in closed-in,dangerous areas, but feel free to run in open, safe areas. Press the A Button to set a {BOMB1}. The {BOMB1} will soon {BOOM}. Move away from the {BOMB1} so you don't get burned. A {POT} or a {BLOCK} can be destroyed with a {BOOM}. Items may appear from a destroyed object, so blow-up as many objects as you can. When you find a suspicious area, set a {BOMB1} there or stand on top of it, it could be a special switch.There is a large Red Gem in this ruin which is protected by a Magical Barrier. Step on the 4 switches to release the barrier. That's it for now. You can talk to me by pressing the B Button. My name is Sirius - a name you should remember!" (Teaching White Bomberman|Bomberman to use bombs tutorial) *"Let me tell you something about the one responsible for the attack on Planet Bomber. His name is, Altair. He drains a planet's energy to power the Omni Cube. The Omni Cube holds the power to rule the universe. From the way he takes the time extracting a planet's energy, it seems he hasn't figured out how to use the Omni Cube. Such an operation doesn't require that much time, however, his incompetence is helping you - and you should be thankful!" (Telling Bomberman who the attacker is) *"Altair has 3 subordinates named, Regulus, Artemis, and Orion. All 3 have powerful special attacks. You will eventually have to fight them, so prepare yourself for the battle." (Warning Bomberman about Altair's associates, the Masked Trio) *"Do you wonder why Altair wants to steal the planet's energy, and destroy the people of this planet? It's simple, actually. If you want something, and it's covered with dust, wouldn't you wipe off the dust? To him, the people of Planet Bomber are specs of dust. If that upsets you, then, the only answer is to go and defeat him!" *"So, you want to know something about me? Well...my home planet was destroyed by Altair. I fought him myself, but I was unable to even scratch - let alone defeat - him. In the end, he killed my brother and sister. Since then, I've been searching for a hero who could defeat him, and return peace to the universe. That is why I'm here... Although this reason may be troubling you, my reason for helping you is not an honorable one. I'm in this for revenge!" (Telling Bomberman about his family and his home planet) *"Now, let's see how strong you've become!" (while fighting him on Green Garden) *"Better than I expected. Keep fighting like that and you should be able to defeat them. Good luck!" *"It's been a while, Altair. Now that I've taken back the Omni Cube you stole from me, here's a present." (Before vaporizing Altair) *"Bomberman, you've worked out better than I expected. Thanks for helping me regain my power! With my power back, I have nothing to fear. It was worth telling you all those corny lies, and helping you out. You've outlived your usefulness, you're starting to annoy me. Get ready to be destroyed along with Planet Bomber." (After stealing the Omni Cube and vaporizing Altair and before heading to Rainbow Palace) *"It's useless for you to oppose me. Lie down quietly and meet your end." (Previous stages after 100 gold cards are collected) *"Target confirmed. Commencing sampling. Target termination program activated." (During his robot speech to attack Bomberman) *"Damage level over 90%... unable to execute program. Reporting back on the sampling data." (Sirius was defeated by Bomberman) *"YOUUUUU!" (After Regulus destroyed the Omni Cube) *"This guy was hard! Etymology * Sirius gets his name from a romanization of Greek Σείριος, ''Seirios ''meaning "glowing" and is one of Earth's brightest stars in the night sky. Trivia *If the player beats the game and talks to him his eyes will appear red. *In the outtakes, shown in the credits after Bomberman defeats Sirius, Sirius flies in to battle Bomberman at Green Garden, but hits the side of the arena instead and falls into the water. *After he absorbs the power of the Omni Cube, his eyes become green and his speech robotic-like. His eyes and speech returned to normal after the cube was destroyed by Regulus. It was likely a fake Sirius, though, as his eyes are still blue when Bomberman goes to face him, and his voice clips aren't robotic for the first part of the last battle. *Sirius gives Bomberman a Remote Control before each boss fight except Spellmaker. *If playing in Hard Mode, Sirius will not give tutorials to the player in Green Garden. *If Sirius is caught in the explosion of his own pumped bomb, the player will still get the Gold Card for it. Gallery Sirius 2.png|Final Boss fight B64 Sirius.png|rendered Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Final Bosses Category:Deceased